challenge
by Neez
Summary: The Parallel Dimensions Theory. Each different decision cause the birth of a new Universe that diverges from the main one. And each new universe gives birth to innumerable more Universes. In some cases the divergence would be insignificant and so two Universe would slowly go back to being one. ... Here it changed everything.


_1637, London , England._ \- ...so, what do you say ? -

The old man sighed from his chair , his wrinkles becoming even more prominent than they had been just a few seconds before.

\- You don't have to , you know? We could let the other families scout oit the area . we could even send another family member , make him the head that new branch of House...-

In front of him a Man in his twenties stayed silent , contenplating the word he had just heard and thinking about the past , about the present and , above all, about the future.

The Parallel Dimensions Theory.

Each different decision cause the birth of a new Universe that diverges from the main one.

And each new universe gives birth to innumerable more Universes.

In some cases the divergence would be insignificant and so two Universe would slowly go back to being one.

In some others one small change could completely alterate the future of that Universe.

In many Worlds this young man would have refused the proposal .

In many others it would not have changed anything important .

In this World it changed everything.

The purlple-haired man stopped looking out of the window and settled his gaze on the old man , his mind made up.

-We cannot let the other families go first or they will have too much of a head start, and I refuse to let anyone but a direct line descendent become , whether it be of the Main House or of a Branch one.-

The Old man didn't seem convinced

-The what will it be of the Main family here,Mattheus ? You're the first in line for the position of Head "

Mattheus didn't bakc down one bit.

-Jack is growing up well . He will make for a perfect head in a few years -

-I may not have a few years-

This time it was Mattheus turn to sigh , he brought a hand to his head and passed it through his hair in exasperation, makimg the tension in the room tone down by many times.

"Father , please , don't be like that , we both know that isn't true. It almost looks like you don't want me to leave."

"It looks like what it is then . I don't want you to leave Mattheus , you have many bonds you'll need to break, bonds of friedship, of brothership, of love ..."

"We've already talked about it father ,I'm noy sure it is love..."

"Nonetheless you're still young , inexperienced in many of the duty a head, and unfamiliar with heavy responsabilities . In fact I'm only proposing this to you out of respect for your talent in magecraft and under heavy pressure from the rest of the family."

" I understand your point father ..."

The older man seemed to relax a bit ...

"...however ..."

...only for his tension to come back full force

"...a man can only become experienced after experienced .A boy get used to responsabilties by struggling against its weight .And youth, ..."he said levelling his gaze with that of his father

"...youth will come to pass eventually ,wherever you are , whatever you are doing , because time is an enemy that neither science nor magecraft can win ."

The old head smiled , his face relaxing once more.

"Wise words from a wise man , pheraps you're ready , surely readier than I was when the weight of a family became mine to shoulder. Very well, I give you my blessing . Go and conquer all of the land known as Japan, for in your veins , and your veins only, flows the blood of the One and true King. "

 _2004, Fuyuki , Japan_

 ** _Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg._**

 ** _The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate._**

 ** _Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill)._**

 ** _Repeat every five times._**

 ** _Simply, shatter once filled._**

 ** _――――I announce._**

 ** _Your self is under me, my fate(doom) is in your sword._**

 ** _In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer._**

 ** _Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead._**

 ** _You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance ―――！"_**

Smoke filled the the room int Matou's Household , and Sakura waited for her servant with a bit of nervousity. For as against as she was to parteciping the War she would have admitted to being curious about who would be summoned as her servant .

A was slowly revelead by the smoke .

The first thing she noticed : she was tall. Not a giant surely, but certainly taller than her by about 20 cm .

Then she noticed her armour , a chivalrous one that looked like it came out from the Midieval legends.

Then she saw her face and couldn't stop the disbelief from showing HER face.

Undebiable beauty . Utter flawless perfection .There was no other way to express the way her servant looked like .

Her servant opened her green eyes , making her golden hair stand out even more , and talked.

"I am servant Lancer . I ask of you : are you my master ?"

A.N.

Hello to everyone .

First things first : explanations .

I'm not posting this challenge just because I'm too lazy to write the story myself ( even if I am), but because admittedly I'm not knowledgeable enough about the Fate Universe to write a story like this .

I only ever watched Fate stay night , everything else I learnt from fanfics.

That said here is my challenge :

You can write whatever you want , however you want . The story is yours and you can do what you want with it , BUT :

- **Sakura's servant must be lancer Arturia .**

 **-Rin's servant must be Archer.**

 **-Shirou's servant must be saber Arturia.**

 **-There must be NO harems, please**

Aside from this , everything else is your choice .

Good luck to whoever wants to try.


End file.
